The instant invention relates generally to envelope inserting and turning apparatus and more particularly to a reject station associated with an envelope inserter and turner. Machines for inserting documents and the like into envelopes are well known. These inserting machines are typically associated with an in-line mailing machine located downstream which prints the requisite postage on the stuffed envelope. However, prior to the postage being printed, it is usually necessary to turn the envelope 90 degrees or 180 degrees depending on the configuration of the metering equipment in relation to the inserting equipment. If the postage meter is oriented in the same direction as the discharge from the inserting equipment, a turn of 90 degrees is required for the envelope; if the postage meter is oriented 90 degrees to the direction of the inserting equipment, a turn of 180 degrees is required by the envelope.
It sometimes happens that an envelope that is intended to be stuffed does not get opened and thus contains no inserts. It is also a fact that in the course of the inserting process, some envelopes become damaged. It then becomes necessary to remove these unopened or damaged envelopes from the flow of envelopes so that they do not reach the postage meter and further processing. One of the best places to reject unopened or damaged envelopes is between the inserter and envelope turner at a location perpendicular to the centerline of the mail path. The best time to do the rejecting is after the envelope is transported out of the insertion area and before the turning cycle is started.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a rejection device in accordance with the foregoing criteria for envelopes which have been discharged from an insertion machine prior to their being engaged by a turner for turning to proper orientation for the printing of postage thereon.